Darkness of Pure Stars
by Lilystar of Spam And RPing
Summary: Three cats, one from StarClan, one from WindClan and one from The Dark Forest, will be reborn to Thunder. The three will change history, and leave a mark forever in the clans.
1. Alliances and Prolouge

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Hollystar - Black she-cat with violet eyes.**

**Deputy: Whitefoot - albino tom with many scars.**

**Medicine Cat: Fishwhisker - silver tom.**

**Apprentice: Willowpaw - brown she-cat with light blue eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Bloodfang - red tom with large white fangs.**

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Thornlight - brown tom.**

**Ravenwing - black tom with violet eyes.**

**Apprentice: Flickerpaw.**

**Redear - red tom.**

**Apprentice: Cedarpaw**

**Emberspark - ginger she-cat with red stripes.**

**Emeraldclaw - white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Whitechest - golden tom with a white chest.**

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Cloudfeather - white she-cat.**

**Apprentices:**

**Lilypaw - white she-cat.**

**Flickerpaw - red, golden and orange tom.**

**Cedarpaw - brown tom.**

**Stormpaw - gray she-cat with emerald eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Amberlight - golden she-cat (Pregnant with Ravenwing's kits)**

**Bluesplash - blue-gray she-cat (Mother of Goldenkit, Mousekit and Silverkit)**

**Rosethorn - pink she-cat (Pregnant with Bloodfang's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Deadtail - brown tom with no tail.**

**Mistyeyes - white she-cat with clouded light blue eyes.**

**Rabbitclaw - white tom with long claws.**

* * *

****Three cats stood in a grassy clearing. Clouds covered the moon, and they were standing far apart. One was a white she cat, her blue eyes glassy. Another was a brown tabby tom, with dark wisps around him. He looked like he was covered in black mist, and his ice blue eyes pierced the air. The last cat, a slender silver she cat, encased entirely in stars, was blinking her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Why are we here?" The white she cat mewed.

"I'm not sure, Whitetail." The silver she cat mewed softly. "Do you know, Hawkfrost?"

The brown tabby hissed in impatience. "Why do you think I know? I have better things to do, Silverstream, than be here."

"Just asking." Silverstream murmered.

A blue she cat stalked out of the shadows. The three cats jumped, then turned to look at her.

"Bluestar!" Silverstream exclaimed. Whitetail dipped her head.

"Why are we here." Hawkfrost demanded.

"Patience." Bluestar mewed calmly.

Hawkfrost hissed in impatience and sat down. Whitetail rolled her eyes, then sat down next to Silverstream.

"You are all here," Bluestar continued. "Because you all deserve second chances." She looked at Silverstream. "You died young, as you kitted. And Hawkfrost, you never really got to relax. Whitetail, you were always so serious. That is why you are to be in a prophecy."

A ginger tom walked behind Bluestar.

"Oh great, now the all might Firestar is here." Hawkfrost mumbled.

Firestar pricked his ears, but didn't comment.

"The stars, dark and pure will meet. They will be born to Thunder, and will change history." Bluestar mewed. "Good luck."

Whitetail was about to ask what she meant, until she fell asleep into dizzying darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Light shined through the cracks in the nursery wall. Light burned her eyes, and a sharp kick woke Silverstream from her sleep.

She opened her eyes and was amazed how big the nursery was. Silverstream turned and saw a big, brown kit laying next to her. She let out a small shriek and scrambled up. On her other side was a pure white she kit.

Words echoed in Silverstream's mind, and she focused on the sentence.

"The stars, dark and pure will meet. They will be born to Thunder, and will change history." She thought. "Oh no! I'm a kit!"

The brown kit stirred and opened his eyes. He let out a yowl and jumped up.

"I'm a kit!" He hissed.

"Yeah, Hawkfrost. Think I didn't notice?" Silverstream mewed quietly.

"Hawkkit! Whitekit! Streamkit!" A soft voice called. "Come outside!"

The white she kit woke up and her blue eyes widened in surprise. "Why am-"

"We're kits." Hawkfrost and Silverstream mewed.

"Oh." She stood up and followed Silverstream and Hawkfrost out of the nursery. A golden she cat and a pinkish she cat lay in the sun.

"I thought you'd never wake up." The golden she cat purred. She walked over to them and gave them each a lick on the face.

Hawkfrost twitched his nose, Whitetail smiled, and Silverstream sighed.

"Now, go play!" The she cat exclaimed, then sat next to the pink she cat.

"We may as well make the most of it." Hawkfrost murmered. Nodding, the three walked over to a group of kits.

"Hi!" A brown she cat mewed. "I'm Mousekit!"

"I'm Silverkit!" A silver she cat mewed quietly.

"Goldenkit." A golden tom mewed.

"Wanna play?" Mousekit exclaimed.

"Uh, sure?" 'Whitekit' looked at 'Hawkkit' "Wanna play, guys?"

"OK." Hawkkit mewed.

"I'll play." Streamkit smiled half-heartedly.

"We're playing tag!" Mousekit grinned.

"I thought we were playing moss-ball?" Goldenkit mewed.

"WE'RE PLAYING TAG!" Mousekit screamed.

Streamkit flinched, and watched as Goldenkit sighed and mewed "Fine."

"You're it!" Mousekit announced, looking at Whitekit. She ran off into the bushes.

Silverkit and Goldenkit walked slowly to the center of the clearing. Whitekit took after Mousekit.

"Hawkkit, how long do you think we'll be like this?" Streamkit mewed quietly.

"I don't know." Hawkkit sighed.

Whitekit and Mousekit ran into the clearing, and Whitekit darted in front of her and touched her shoulder with her tail. "Your it!" Whitekit grinned.

Mousekit's eyes darkened, and she looked around before yelling "Ow!" And falling to the ground. A blue she cat ran over and licked her head.

"What happened?" The blue she cat mewed quietly.

"Whitekit pushed me over and hit my face!" Mousekit lied, glaring at Whitekit.

"I didn't!" Whitekit protested.

"Don't ever touch my kit again!" The blue she cat yelled before walking off. Mousekit made a face before trotting off behind her mother.

Streamkit and Hawkkit walked over to her. Whitekit sighed.

"It's ok. She's mean. Plus, your a warrior. She's a stupid little kit." Streamkit mewed, and touched her tail to her shoulder.

Hawkkit nodded in agreement, and Whitekit mewed "I guess." She flicked out her paw and hit Hawkkit, and yelled "YOUR IT!" And ran off.

Streamkit giggled before running after her, leaving Hawkkit frowning behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Streeeamkit, I don't want to!" Hawkkit moaned.

"Well you have to." Streamkit mewed.

"Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"Humph." Hawkkit frowned before walking over to Mousekit. "Mousekit?"

Mousekit looked up and smiled. "Yes, Hawkkit?"

"Your ugly." Hawkkit grinned before running over to Streamkit.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Streamkit asked, giggling. Her blue-gray eyes were full of laughter as she watched Mousekit begin to cry.

"Nope. It was fun!" Hawkkit exclaimed. Whitekit walked out of the nursery and over to them.

"Whats so funny? And why is Mousekit crying?" Whitekit asked.

"Well, Streamkit here dared me to say she was ugly. I did." Hawkkit broke down into fits of laughter. Mousekit stormed over to them.

"Whats so funny." Mousekit demanded.

"Your face." Whitekit mewed before laughing out hard.

Mousekit frowned and screamed "OW!" She fell down, and quickly scratched her face. Bluesplash ran over.

"They scratched me!" Mousekit exclaimed.

"Then how come I don't scent them on you?" Bluesplash asked.

"B-because..." Mousekit looked around. "Because..."

"Because she's lying!" Hawkkit, Whitekit and Streamkit exclaimed.

"Mousekit, I am ashamed in you!" Bluesplash yelled before picking her up by her scruff and walking her off to the nursery.

"Woo hoo." Hawkkit smirked.

"Go us." Whitekit agreed.

"Now, tag anyone?" Streamkit offered.

"Your on!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Whitekit! Hurry up!" Hawkkit exclaimed. "It's our apprentice ceremony!"

Mousekit- now Mouse_paw_- had become an apprentice along with Silverpaw and Goldenpaw a moon ago. Whitekit jumped up and ran after Hawkkit. Streamkit was sitting in the crowd of cats, her fur perfectly clean and shiny. The two sat next to her and grinned.

"Hawkkit, Whitekit, Streamkit." Hollystar commanded. Whitekit trembled with excitement then stopped herself. She had been an apprentice _and_ a warrior, so why is she so excited? "Come up here."

Mousepaw, from where she was sitting next to her mentor, Thornlight, looked at them with disgust. Whitekit resisted the urge to poke her tongue out and followed her brother and sister onto the Tall Rock.

"Hawkkit, you are now Hawkpaw. You're mentor will be Emeraldclaw. Emeraldclaw, you have not had an apprentice yet and I trust you to train him well." Hawkpaw grinned and his face lit up as he ran down and touched noses with Emeraldclaw. "Streamkit, you are now Streampaw. You're mentor will be Emberspark. Emberspark, you mentored Badgerpaw well and it will do you good to have another apprentice."

Streampaw walked calmly down to her mentor and touched noses with Emberspark, who was looking a bit sad. Badgerpaw had died before Whitekit and her siblings had been born. Out of the corner of Whitekit's eye she saw Goldenpaw staring at Streampaw and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Whitekit, you are now Whitepaw and your mentor will be Bloodfang. Bloodfang, you have mentored Lilypelt well and I trust you to train Whitepaw to her best." Hollystar finished. Lilypelt, Flickerstorm, Cedartail and Stormfoot had become warrior a moon before. Whitepaw ran down to Bloodfang and touched noses with him. Bloodfang smiled down as her.

"Hawkpaw! Streampaw! Whitepaw!" Some cats chanted. Mousepaw gave Whitepaw a glare before turning and walking to the apprentice den.

After the clan meeting was over, Hawkpaw and Streampaw ran over to Whitepaw.

"We're apprentices!" Streampaw exclaimed.

"Finally!" Hawkpaw mewed dramatically. "I would die if I had been left in the nursery for another second!"

"Well, lets go to the apprentice den and get some rest." Whitepaw murmered. "We'll have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Hawkpaw agreed. The three trotted towards the apprentice den. Goldenpaw and Silverpaw followed them.

"Why are they following us?" Whitepaw murmered.

"They're stalkers." Hawkpaw added.

"Goldenpaw's not that bad..." Streampaw muttered.

Whitepaw rolled her eyes and looked at Hawkpaw, who was smirking. They walked into the apprentice den and were immediately confronted by Mousepaw.

"If you three think you're better than me just because you're apprentices, your wrong." She hissed. "I'm in charge here, you got it?"

Streampaw narrowed her eyes and Hawkpaw snarled. Whitepaw lay her tail on Hawkpaw's shoulder, but Hawkpaw had already lunged at Mousepaw.

"Hawkpaw!" Streampaw hissed, and jumped at him. Whitepaw and Goldenpaw ran over and helped hold him back as Mousepaw grinned triumphantly. Silverpaw stood off to the side, looking unsure of what to do.

Hawkpaw muttered "I'll kill her, I really will. I swear I will..."

"Hawkpaw, you are a warrior. You have fought in battles. Mousepaw is just a silly apprentice." Whitepaw whispered to him. He nodded, then sighed and lay down in his nest.

Streampaw and Whitepaw dragged there nests next to his and lay down, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hawkpaw! Training!" Emeraldclaw's high voice jolted Hawkpaw out of his dream. Grumbling to himself, he stood up and staggered out of the den. I was just dawn, and he saw Mousepaw and her mentor standing next to Emeraldclaw. Hawkpaw groaned in his head. "We're training with Mousepaw and Thornlight." Emeraldclaw continued.

Thornlight nodded to Hawkpaw and turned to talk to Emeraldclaw. Mousepaw hissed at Hawkpaw, who growled quietly.

"Lets go!" Emeraldclaw mewed. Her and Thornlight made there way to the camp entrance. "Hurry up you two!" Mousepaw ran off after her mentor and Hawkpaw sighed before following them.

"We'll do battle training, then go around the territory." Thornlight decided. They came to the training hollow. "Now, Hawkpaw, attack Mousepaw."

Hawkpaw grinned and mewed "OK!" He had been trained for this. He lunged at Mousepaw and quickly tackled her. Mousepaw unsheathed her claws and scratched him on his shoulder. Hawkpaw kicked under her feet and she fell to the ground in a heartbeat.

"Claws sheathed Mousepaw!" Thornlight yelled. "Good work Hawkpaw!" Hawkpaw grinned widely and yelled when Mousepaw jumped on his back and bit his shoulder. He pushed her off and jumped on her, unsheathing his claws. He slashed her face, and Mousepaw tried to kick him off. Emeraldclaw and Thornlight rushed over and pulled them apart.

"Hawkpaw! Mousepaw!" Emeraldclaw screamed. "Claws sheathed! You do not attack your clan mates! Go back to camp and clean out the elders den."

Hawkpaw grumbled and made his way back to camp.

"This is all your fault!" Mousepaw yelled at him.

"My fault?!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. "You jumped on me and bit me!"

"Yeah, and you scratched my face!"

"Only after you scratched my other shoulder!" Hawkpaw snarled, his eyes gleaming. He spun around and to face Mousepaw. She looked scared as she looked at Hawkpaw, who unsheathed his claws and looked like he was going to rip her apart. "Go back to camp before I destroy you." He mewed icily, and ran back to camp.

Mousepaw was left looking confused. She walked after him, thinking _'I'll find out your secret Hawkpaw. Even if its the last thing I do.'_


	6. Chapter 5

"Training was the worst today." Whitepaw pricked her ears and looked at Hawkpaw, who had just flopped down in his nest. "Emeraldclaw had me practicing a claw swipe all day. 'No Hawkpaw, you do not do a claw swipe like that!' " He mewed in a high pitched voice like Emeraldclaw's. "The claw swipe she does is horrible! It's shaky and not good."

"Bloodfang took me on ShadowClan border patrol." Whitepaw murmered, and turned to Streampaw. "What'd you do?"

Streampaw jumped and quickly looked at her. Whitepaw followed where she had been gazing and rolled her eyes when she realized she had been looking at Goldenpaw. "I said, what'd you do today?"

"Oh, Emberspark took me to get some moss then we did some hunting." Streampaw mewed, then licked her paw. The three had been training for a moon, and it only seemed to get worse every day. Even though the three of them had trained before, there mentors pushed and pushed them until they were falling asleep as soon as they entered the apprentice den.

"Great." Whitepaw murmered and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Crack!

A twig snapping woke Whitepaw up. Eyes and ears alert, she saw Mousepaw creeping out of the apprentice den. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up and quietly followed her. The darkness pooled around her as she followed Mousepaw blindly, she sniffed the air and followed her scent.

After a while, Whitepaw started to get tired and asked herself 'Where is she going?' Mousepaw came to a stop next to the ShadowClan border and Whitepaw dived into a bush as she swung around, peering at where she had stood seconds ago.

"Darkpaw?" Mousepaw whispered loudly. "You there?" Whitepaw pricked her ears and leaned forward, eager to hear.

A black tom stepped out from behind a tree and hissed "You're late."

"I'm sorry Darkpaw, it took ages for the other apprentices to fall asleep." Mousepaw mewed meekly.

"Don't let it happen again." Darkpaw twitched his tail and mewed quietly "So you have your suspicions?"

"I believe that Hawkpaw is a spy." Mousepaw murmered back. Whitepaw felt a burst of anger. How dare she accuse her brother of being a spy?

'Wait, brother?' Whitepaw thought. 'He's not my brother, he's Hawkfrost! Tigerstar's son!' She twitched her nose and watched the two cats.

"And now for my payment?" Darkpaw mewed briskly.

"Hollystar is leading a patrol of our strongest warriors to attack WindClan tomorrow. You can have you're raid then." Mousepaw murmered. Whitepaw's eyes widened. She was giving away ThunderClan secrets! She jumped out of the bush and raced back to camp, Darkpaw and Mousepaw chasing her.

She ran into Hollystar's den and mewed "Hollystar!" The leader sat up, alert.

"Yes?" Hollystar mewed briskly.

"Mousepaw went out of camp so I followed her and she was meeting up with Darkpaw a ShadowClan apprentice and she gave him information!" She mewed quickly.

Hollystar flicked her tail agitatedly. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" She grumbled, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure it wasn't!" Whitepaw mewed desperately.

"Go back to your den." Hollystar dismissed her and fell back asleep.

Whitepaw sighed and walked back to the apprentice den. Why didn't she believe her?


	7. Chapter 6

"Streampaw... Streampaw... STREAMPAW!" Hawkpaw yelled in Streampaw's ear. The sleeping cat jolted awake and glared at Tigerstar's son.

"What?" She asked irritably, flicking her silver ear. "I was having a good dream, I was just about to catch the mouse-"

"Oh, shut it. I came in here because the attack on WindClan is today! I'm going." He puffed out his chest importantly. Streampaw stifled a laugh; how could this boasting apprentice be the same killer that Hawkfrost was?

"Nice. Now let me sleep." Streampaw ducked her head but Hawkpaw exclaimed "Not so fast! You have to clean the elders den. Ha. Ha." He smirked and padded out of the den.

'Mouse brain...' Streampaw throught briefly before following the brown furred cat.

...

"I think I've got a tick behind my ear." Mistyeyes rasped. Streampaw had been checking the elders for ticks since she left the den, and now it was sun-high and the battle patrol was heading out.

Reluctantly, the silver furred she-cat pressed mouse-bile against the elders fur. 'At least Whitepaw is still here.' She thought briefly, then stopped. WindClan WAS Whitepaw's former clan, what would she do if WindClan invaded?

Her worries were cut short by Rabbitclaw calling "I don't think I have any ticks, you can go now." Streampaw forced herself to walk to a steady pace until she was out of the den, where she broke into a run.

"Thank StarClan." She sighed as she flopped next to Whitepaw. "I thought it would never be over."

"That bad? Hmm, I thought being an apprentice again would make you infertile to all apprentice duties." Whitepaw purred teasingly.

Streampaw batted her head playfully, but stiffened. "Whitepaw, you smell that? Isn't that-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when ShadowClan warriors burst into the camp. Streampaw and Whitepaw leapt to their paws, fur bristling.

Whitefoot, the deputy, burst into action, pouncing on a cat. Emeraldclaw and Ravenwing followed suit, and then Streampaw realised how little warriors there were.

Two apprentices, three warriors, the medicine cats and some elders wouldn't get them far.

...

Hawkpaw was in his element. He pounced on WindClan warrior after WindClan warrior, clawing at their tender bellies and knocking their paws from underneath them.

He was left feeling exhilarated. Flashes of his past echoed through his mind as he fought, blood sticking to his claws and plastering his pelt.

Most of the blood wasn't even his.

Hawkpaw could easily bat away eager apprentices and match fully trained Warriors. As Hollystar watched on, shivers ran down her spine as she saw the malice in his ice blue eyes.

"ThunderClan! Back to camp!" Hollystar finally called, getting the apprentices attention. Hawkpaw stopped reluctantly, and bolted after his triumphant clanmates.

But, even in his victory, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 7

Fear gripped Whitepaw. She hadn't been in a battle - not even a mild fight - since arriving in ThunderClan. Whitepaw tried to muster up any training, remember any battle moves from WindClan...

But she couldn't. So she did the only thing she could. She leapt for a ShadowClan warrior.

Whitepaw dodged his blows and succeeded in scratching his face; she was just bowling him over when the patrol arrived in the camp.

It was chaos. Several ShadowClan warriors had fled, the others were outnumbered. Whitepaw watched as Hawkpaw ran over to his two 'sisters' to see if they were okay.

"I'm FINE Hawkpaw." Streampaw mewed for what seemed the hundredth time. "Be concerned about YOURSELF for once!"

Hawkpaw opened his mouth to hiss a teasing retort when a shadow joined theirs. They looked up to see a smirking Mousepaw.

"Its a good thing we arrived when we did, right Hawkpaw? These two would have been reduced to bones if we had been any later." Mousepaw sneered, her long whiskers twitching. Whitepaw had the urge to rip out her whiskers and shove them somewhere else.

"You? Protect my sisters? Please, you couldn't beat a newborn kit." Hawkpaw scoffed. Whitepaw was full of pride at his remark, then shook her head slightly. This was Hawkfrost, for StarClan's sake!

Even though the dark tabby was supposed to be her enemy, she couldn't help but trust Hawkpaw, even knowing what he had done in his past.

...

"Hawkfrost."

Hawkpaw flashed up, his eyes darting around. He wasn't in the Apprentice Den, he wasn't in ThunderClan...

He knew where he was. The Dark Forest.

Tigerstar appeared in front of him. "Hello Hawkfrost." He mewed curtly.

"Tigerstar." Hawkpaw mewed, fighting back a hiss. He was surprised. Tigerstar was his father!

"I expect you know why you are here."

"No. I do not know why."

"You must kill that she-cat, Hollystar. You must take over ThunderClan." The older tabby commanded.

Hawkpaw stopped. 'No! Wait, what? I'm not a ThunderClan cat.' He thought scornfully, but he knew he was lying.

"I won't."


End file.
